


Don't Pity Me. . . Pity my Heart

by willywonka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken Harry, Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, I wrote this forever ago, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, i don't remember why aha, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willywonka/pseuds/willywonka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I can’t help but pity myself.<br/>Is that selfish of me?<br/>There is nothing wrong with me. I don’t have an illness, I don’t have a disability. I’m just average me.<br/>And yet….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pity Me. . . Pity my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is really old. From like 2013 old but better late then never right?  
> This is also my first One Direction fic ever so be nice?  
> But other than that there's hints of depression and if you squint really hard maybe a reference to suicide? I don't really know anymore actually.

_Sometimes I can’t help but pity myself._

_Is that selfish of me?_

_There is nothing wrong with me. I don’t have an illness, I don’t have a disability. I’m just average me._

_And yet…._

_***_

“Harry!”

I turn to look towards the voice that is the reason I cry at night and yet love with all my heart, “Lou?”

_***_

_Every day I see him and everyday a piece of me dies inside._

_How many pieces do I have left?_

***

He’s with _her_ , of course, so I nod politely at her. _She_ smiles back at me.

God I hate _her_.

“So how’s living on your own?” Louis asks me with his normal smile that everyone gets; except _her,_ she gets his special smile.

The one that I used to get.

I chuckle carelessly, “Different but not bad.”

I’ve mastered lying since I started loving Louis.

_***_

_We are so platonic now, him and I. Back during X Factor, we were inseparable; we were the best of mates._

_Why do feelings destroy everything?_

***

“Come on Louis, we’re going to be late for dinner you know,” _she_ says, all carefree and happy as she tugs on Louis’ hand.

God I wish I was _her_.

Louis chuckles, smiling with love at her before they start on down the sidewalk. He waves at me, “See you, Hazza!”

I wave back politely before turning and going on my way.

***

_Another piece is taken._

_I don’t know how much left I have to give._

 


End file.
